Grooming Salon
"Time for a new ‘do? Now your ZhuZhu Pets™ can pamper themselves at the ZhuZhu Pets™ Salon! Watch the ZhuZhu Pets™ sit in the chair and the fan goes to “dry” their hair. No salon is complete without mirrors, lights, brushes and grooming supplies!" -Zhuniverse.com The Grooming Salon is a Zhu Zhu add-on room. Hamsters can go up the ramp, into the salon, and sit in the chair to have their hair and fur styled. Instructions Assembly Included inside the box is the salon base, a tunnel and tunnel top, a ramp and ramp top, 3 U-connectors, a ramp U-connector, 3 riser legs, a salon chair, a vanity mirror/sink unit, 3 fashion mirrors, a shelf unit, the power bridge, and various plastic accessories. To begin, a U-connector will need to be placed on each end of the ramp and on the top end of the tunnel. The tunnel will need to be attached to the ramp via the U-connector, and the salon base will attach to the top of the tunnel. The riser legs should be installed into any 3 of the 9 sets of mounting holes; these riser legs have a long post and a short post, which will need to be pressed into their respective holes, and should be positioned so that the base is evenly supported and all legs are on the ground. The power bridge should be installed on the wall facing the opening of the ramp by pushing it in until the two tabs snap into their holes. Install the salon chair on the right side of the bridge and the mirror on the left side (make sure the metal contacts match with those of the bridge. Then, install the hair dryer by pushing it into the X-shaped hole behind the chair. The fashion mirrors can be installed into any open mounting boss on the wall of the base by simply pushing it in. The tunnel and ramp tops should then be hinged in to the hinge holes on one side of the ramp/tunnel and closed by placing the tabs into the holes on the other side of the ramp/tunnel. The shelf unit is assembled by pushing the two uprights into the center shelf, and pushing the top shelf on. The shelf can hold the plastic accessories included with the set and can be placed anywhere the user wants, in or outside the salon. How to play The user starts the hamster, which then travels up the ramp and reads the code. Once the salon is reached the code the hamster had read earlier makes it play a ringing sound as if it were "ringing the service bell". Then the user places the hamster in the chair. The middle peg of the code reader presses down into the hole, lighting the mirror. The user can start the hamster, and its wheels will power the hair dryer above it. The user can use the combs, brushes, and gels on the shelf to pretend to "groom" his/her hamster. When the hamster is done, the user takes it out of the chair, then lets it travel back down the ramp. External links Instructions Category:Zhu Zhu Pets add-ons Category:Add-ons Category:Rooms Category:Zhu Zhu Pets